They don't notice a thing anyway
by Amado K
Summary: Plus rien n'a de sens dans cette vie. Le jeune garçon préfère donc revoir sa vie et réfléchir à une solution. /!\ Histoire traitant de suicide et d'automutilation. /!\ Se déroule entre les épisodes six et huit de la saison quatre.


Attention, cette courte histoire parle de suicide et d'automutilation. Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ces sujets, passer votre chemin.

Les personnages sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et compagnie.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

Parfois, le sentiment de tristesse et si profondément encré dans notre cœur que nous n'arrivons plus à être heureux comme avant. J'étais heureux. J'étais heureux quand je jouais du piano. J'étais heureux quand je chantais. J'étais heureux quand je voyais mes amis du Glee Club, mais surtout lui. Lui qui m'a aidé sans s'en rendre compte. Ce garçon était tout pour moi. Non, pardon. Ce garçon EST tout pour moi. Comment suis-je supposé pouvoir me regarder dans la glace quand je sais que les larmes sur ses joues sont causées par mon idiotie ? Comment puis-je faire face à nos amis quand aucun d'eux ne voit ma souffrance ? Comment dois-je gérer le fait que même mes parents m'ignorent ?

C'est ainsi que la lame s'est retrouver presque poser contre mon poignet. Je n'ai jamais eu SON courage. S'il avait voulu le faire dans le pire moment de sa vie, il n'aura pas hésité et aurait rapidement découpé sa peau avec une lame aiguisé, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il est fort. Il est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, émotionnellement. Il a tout. Bien sûr, physiquement, il est beau, attrayant, séduisant. Il a le visage d'un ange et les yeux de l'océan, mais ce qui m'attire chez lui, c'est ce qu'il est de l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas sa force et je ne l'aurais jamais. Il était mon ancre et maintenant que je l'ai perdu, je divague dans une direction puis une autre.

La lame se rapproche de mon poignet, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Quelqu'un va-t-il m'en empêcher ? Je suis certain que la réponse est négative. Ils sont tous trop occupé avec leur petite bulle de bonheur pour se rendre compte que je dépérie, que je me glisse dans ma propre tombe. J'ai trahi le seul qui aurait réellement pu s'en soucier et maintenant j'en paie les conséquences. Je me mets à trembler et donc, la lame frôle ma peau. C'est assez pour qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappe de la coupure. Ça fait un bien fou. Je me sens plus vivant que jamais, mais également plus mort que possible. Je recommence mais de mon plein gré, ayant enfin trouvé le courage nécessaire.

Je n'entends que mes sanglots et mon cœur qui bat plus fort, plus vite. Je sens mon âme commencer à s'échapper. Je pose une dernière fois mes yeux dorés vers les siens sur la photo à mes côtés, puis je me mets à rire hystériquement, n'entendant pas la porte au rez-de-chaussée qui s'ouvre. Je regrette mon geste. Je regrette d'avoir voulu mourir, mais c'est trop tard. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour appeler les secours. Mon dernier souhait serait d'entendre sa douce et mélodieuse voix. Je voudrais m'excuser à lui encore une fois et lui dire que je l'aime. Quel idiot, je n'ai rien préparé avant ma mort. Aucune lettre n'est écrite pour lui. Il va me prendre pour le lâche que je suis…

Mes yeux fermés se rouvrent le temps de quelques secondes lorsque quelqu'un me secoue. Je n'aperçois qu'une masse de cheveux châtain avant de finalement sombrer pour de bon…

* * *

Ma tête tourne lorsque je reprends conscience. Mes yeux sont toujours clos mais je peux supposer qu'il fait très clair où je suis. Le paradis ? Non. J'entends un bip régulier et strident près de moi. Je ne sens rien en particulier si ce n'est l'odeur de fleurs qu'on a déposé il y a peu. J'entends peu après des voix. Deux pour être précis. L'une est très grave et appartient à un homme. L'autre est très aigu mais n'a rien de trop féminin. Je reconnais enfin cette voix. C'est la sienne. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que ceux deux voix disent, mais je me sens apaisé en les entendant. Je sens tout à coup une faible pression contre ma main puis j'entends des sanglots. Peut-être est-il temps que je me réveille ? Je sers faiblement l'autre main en retour et puis je l'entends paniquer et crier à l'autre homme dans la salle d'aller chercher un médecin. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et j'essaie de m'habituer à la lumière. Je me fais ensuite bousculer par un homme en blouse blanche qui regarde mes signes vitaux et me pose plusieurs questions dont je ne sais répondre.

Une fois que l'atmosphère autour de moi est calmée, je prends temps de regarder mon corps pour voir les dégâts. Évidemment, je n'ai que mon bras d'endommager si je puis dire. Celui-ci est pansé et l'on ne voit pas les traces de coupure. Le bandage se rend jusqu'à mon poignet et n'atteint pas ma main. D'ailleurs, il y a toujours une main dans la mienne. Elle est douce et je ne peux m'empêcher de faiblement la caresser avec le peu de force dont je dispose. Je lève enfin les yeux vers son propriétaire et mon cœur se brise lorsque j'atteins son regard. Quand je daigne enfin détourner le regard, je remarque que nous sommes seuls dans la pièce. Il n'y a que lui et moi. Que moi et lui. Je sais avant même un « Pourquoi » que je lui dois des explications.

_« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie. »_

C'est tout ce qu'il prononce. Je tourne alors mon regard vers le sien puis je me mets à pleurer. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Il se redresse pour doucement me serrer contre lui et poser de doux et léger baiser au sommet de ma tête. J'entends sa douce voix me murmurer à l'oreille.

_« Tout ira bien. On va s'en sortir, Blaine. Je te jure qu'on va passer à travers ça. T'chut. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour le moment. Fais juste m'écouter, d'accord ? »_ J'hochai la tête puis il continua.

_« J'ai essayé de t'appeler durant la soirée complète, mais comme tu ne répondais pas après plusieurs fois, je me suis renseigné d'où tu pouvais être. Sam m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait plus vu depuis un moment et que tu étais seul chez toi. Je m'y suis alors dirigé. »_

Ce fût lui qui m'a trouvé et sauvé. Il continua de tout me raconter. Il était entré dans la maison puisque ma voiture était à l'extérieur, puis il a entendu mon rire. Il s'est rapidement dirigé vers ma chambre pour me voir couché dans une flaque de sang. Je regrette qu'il dû subir de me voir comme ça. Je n'ai toujours voulu que son bonheur. Il me dit qu'il a appelé les secours pendant qu'il tentait de me garder éveillé. Je réussis à dire quelques mots entre mes sanglots.

_« Je suis désolé !... Je t'aime tellement !... »_

C'est alors que l'improbable se produit. Il m'écarte de son corps pour me mettre à sa hauteur, puis, avec un dernier regard, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est doux et n'est certainement pas dépourvu d'amour puisque je me sens aimé comme il a toujours sût le faire. Je sens mon cœur battre rapidement comme lorsque la lame me coupait la peau, mais tout est différent. Mon cœur bât parce que, sans ce garçon, je ne serais rien. Il représente le monde pour moi. Il est définitivement mon âme-sœur et je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés.

Lorsque nos lèvres se détachent, il me sourit à travers ses propres larmes puis pose son front contre le miens. Il me murmure les trois petits mots les plus importants que je voulais entendre à ce moment.

_« Je t'aime, Blaine. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Kurt. »_

Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que tout irai bien pour nous dans l'avenir. J'en étais certain parce qu'après avoir passé cette épreuve, nous serions invincibles face aux autres contre notre amour.


End file.
